


Любимые вещи

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka





	Любимые вещи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favorite Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355481) by [Deathangelgw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw). 



— Снег все еще идет… Как скучно! Почему никогда не бывает снега в те дни, когда мы можем развлекаться? — раздраженно спросил Симус, отходя от заледеневшего окна, где он рассматривал снежные завихрения, которые укрывали Хогвартс тонким снегом снега и льда.

—Да брось, Симус! Давай поиграем в «подрывного дурака», — спокойно ответил Дин, который играл с Невиллом. Он посмотрел на фыркнувшего Симуса и поднял бровь. — Что?

— Почему ты всегда настолько чертовски жизнерадостный? — проворчал Симус и с шумом опустился на пол. Он поднял взгляд, когда вошли Рон с Гарри, и закатил глаза, когда увидел, что они оба очень увлечены разговором. А потом снова угрюмо посмотрел на Дина, который только что выиграл у Невилла очередную партию.

— А почему нет? Все-таки это не конец света. Это просто снег и лед. Если бы сейчас это был Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, я бы смог понять почему ты ноешь, — ответил Дин, весело улыбаясь

— Я не ною, — заныв, надулся Симус и подмигнул, показывая, что шутит, когда увидел что остальные закатывают глаза.

— Мне нравится твой подход, Дин. Думать о хорошем и не думать о плохом, — тихо сказал Невилл, вытягивая ноги.

— Ага, без шуток! Через две недели у нас будет целых три недели каникул! — воскликнул счастливо Рон, шлепаясь на кровать, чем вызвал смех своих соседей.

— И, конечно же, много подарков, — добавил Дин, подмигивая и улыбаясь, когда его друзья согласно ухмыльнулись.

— Вкусный ужин… И много украшений. Не то чтобы Хогвартс был плох, но знаете… Дом, — сказал Симус, мечтательно улыбаясь.

— Быть с теми, кто нам дорог, — тихо прошептал Гарри и улыбнулся, глядя на каждого из них.

— С теми, кого любим, — пробормотал Невилл, слегка покраснев, когда его друзья понимающе засмеялись.

Откинувшись назад, Симус широко улыбнулся.

— Знаете… Теперь я начинаю думать обо всем хорошем, что есть у нас в жизни… И все не так уж и плохо. Да?

— Ничуточки, дружище… Ничуточки, — согласился Рон, улыбаясь во весь рот, они все засмеялись и решили играть в «подрывного дурака» до тех пор, пока не прекратится снег.


End file.
